Prince Haru
Prince Haru is a character in the Super Mario Anime. Story Prince Haru was first seen when Miss Endless leaves Mario Bros. Grocery in anger because Mario was deep in thought about Princess Toadstool, now known as Princess Peach, and gave her random stuff including boots, suitcases, and yellow objects. Prince Haru appeared like a light blue dog. Luigi sees Princess Peach's pendant, which she dropped while being carried off by King Koopa, now known as Bowser. Luigi recognizes it as a famous jewel worth millions of Coins. When Mario tells Luigi he's keeping it, both brothers are glum. Prince Haru, in dog form, sneaks up and snatches the pendant and runs off. Mario chases him because he wants the pendant to remind him of Princess Peach, while Luigi chases it so he can sell it. They chase Prince Haru to a construction site. They chase him around some silver pipes. Prince Haru distracts them long enough to jump inside a Warp Pipe which takes him to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Mario Bros. chase Prince Haru until he reaches the Mushroom Kingdom ruler, the Mushroom Hermit, now known as the Mushroom King. Prince Haru sneaks behind him for his protection. The Mushroom King tells Mario about three strong items that he can find on his journey to Bowser's Castle to defeat Bowser and save Princess Peach. Prince Haru gives Mario the pendant back and they set off to Bowser's Castle. The trio reach a clearing in some mountains and camp out there. Two Goombas see them and then see a bunch of mushrooms that make people go crazy. The Goombas see that the trio are hungry and silently chuckle to themselves. Mario is sleeping while dreaming of a feast while Luigi pounds the ground angrily because of his hunger. The Goombas use the trio's hunger to their advantage by telling Luigi he can eat some mushrooms for free. Luigi eats the mushrooms and goes crazy by doing random emotional things at random times. Prince Haru wakes up Mario and Mario runs over to Luigi. Luigi cries, gets happy, and then gets angry and punches Mario. Mario gathers some mushrooms while finding a regular mushroom and feeding it to Luigi. Luigi gets better and stares. The Goombas chuckle loudly making Mario hear them. The duo prepare to be confronted but a giant Koopa Paratroopa picks him up, thinking he's food and tries to feed him to her babies but he throws the mushrooms at them, giving them the emotion actions. The giant Koopa Paratroopa calms them down. The giant Koopa Paratroopa picks up Prince Haru and Luigi and carries them to her nest. The heroes get hungry and see a mushroom in a ice cube on a ledge above them. Mario easily climbs to the ledge and grabs the frozen mushroom when a rock shoots out Coins. Luigi grabs the Coins in his hat but then the ledge breaks and Mario falls, taking Luigi with him, who grabs Prince Haru, who grabs a baby, who grabs the next baby, who grabs the last baby. The last baby falls out of the nest and they fall to a area below. The babies fly to their nest while Luigi looks in his hat for the Coins. Luigi only found one Coin and was disappointed because he needed to pick up all the Coins and put them in his hat again. The Coin he was holding glowed and he threw it. It transformed into a tall female Toad. The other Coins transformed into Toads and the tall Toad explained how Bowser transformed them into Coins so they couldn't battle him when he invaded the Mushroom Kingdom. The frozen mushroom thaws out and the tall Toad reveals that it a Super Mushroom, the first of the three strong items. The Toads go away while the trio says farewell to the Koopa Paratroopa family. They find Brick Blocks. Luigi hits one and Coins pop out. Mario hits another Brick Block that pops out ramen which the trio eat. A giant Shellcreeper attacks the trio only to be killed by the Super Mushroom's power. They come to a sign where the Goombas tell the trio to go the wrong way. They are tricked to go to Lakitu's garden where they see the flowers are Piranha Plants. They destroy the garden using the Super Mushroom's power and some bug repellent. Lakitu angrily throws Spiny Eggs at them. Lakitu misses and they tease him for missing them. Lakitu had a second plan where he makes the Spiny Eggs turn into Spinies. He used levers to make his cloud pour rain, lightning, and sun onto the Spiny Eggs. They transform into Spinies and chase the trio. Mario finds a Magic Vine and climbs it. He lands on the Lakitu and rips off a piece of its cloud. He uses levers to make it snow and kill the Spinies. The cloud disappears and the tall Toad gives Mario a Fire Flower, the second of the three strong items. He then travels to a cave, killing two Buzzy Beetles on the way. They find a trail of Coins that lead to a cave. Rocks block the way and Mario dreams of Princess Peach after learning the two Goombas trapped them there. The Goombas get a Hammer Bro. to guard the cave while they give their report to Bowser. Luigi digs a hole to escape with Prince Haru and Mario. The trio run with Luigi carrying a sack of Coins he was carrying that he collected throughout their adventure. The trio lose Luigi when the Hammer Bro. chases them. Luigi breaks a hole in the cave and hides. The Hammer Bro. chases Mario and Prince Haru to a mountain top where they evade his hammers which breaks off the mountain top. The mountain top kills the Hammer Bro. by landing on him while the trio rejoin. They travel to a ocean and find Luigi crying because the Coins he collected were fake and transformed into Toads. The gold he mined from the cave was also fake and he dumped it into the ocean. Mario sees a Star fall in the ocean along with the fake gold. He and Prince Haru swim to find the Star. Luigi begins drowning and just manages to swim to an island where he rests. Meanwhile Mario and the dog find a Mega Cheep-Cheep and multiple Cheep-Cheeps. They kill all the Cheep-Cheeps but the Mega Cheep-Cheep escapes. They find the Star which was inside a Clampy. They find the Mega Cheep-Cheep again and swim to an Airship wreckage. They hide in the wreckage and a huge Blooper eats the Mega Cheep-Cheep. They steer the Airship out of the water. They pick up Luigi and head to Bowser's Castle. At Bowser's Castle he tried to get Princess Peach to love him but failed after she tried to trap him. Then a wedding ceremony begins between Princess Peach and Bowser. Koopa Troopa musicians play music while a Koopa Troopa priest, Priest, begins talking. A Koopa Troopa tells Bowser the trio are attacking the castle. Princess Peach, Priest, and Bowser run into a different room taking a tunnel to get there. Mario and Prince Haru run to fight Bowser but have to get through a lava-filled room with Podoboos jumping around. Luigi accidentally causes a leak which floods the tunnel and the lava-filled room. Mario and Prince Haru escape to the next room but Bowser goes outside. Luigi goes outside while the two Goombas drown in the flooded room. Mario is beaten by Bowser and almost killed but Prince Haru saved his life. After Bowser beat Prince Haru he saw Mario eat the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower but he kicked the Star in a hole. Luigi found the Star and gave it to Mario who ate it. Princess Peach begged Bowser to not kill Mario, even saying she'll marry him. Despite her pleas he tried to kill Mario but only received a beating. Mario gave Princess Peach the pendant back and she used it to turn all fake Coins into Toads and to make the Mushroom Kingdom a happy place again. Then she removed the curse placed on Prince Haru. Turning Prince Haru back into human form he revealed he was engaged with Princess Peach. Then she kills all bad guys in the Mushroom Kingdom, killing Priest, the giant Blooper, the Clampy, and the Koopa Troopas. Mario faints from jealousy after hearing Prince Haru was engaged with Princess Peach. After a kiss from Princess Peach he recovered from his faint. Princess Peach lastly teleported Mario and Luigi to the construction site. The last part shows Princess Peach cuddling with Prince Haru. It's unknown what happened to Prince Haru after this.